campjupiterfandomcom-20200213-history
Unexpected: Chapter 5
<< Previous Chapter ---- UNEXPECTED Chapter 5 ''(Praise) by Ahmad ---- '''Author's Note': Sorry for not making two chapters this time. ---- The journey to Camp Half Blood was uneventful. Well, it was very dangerous. Before takeoff of the plane to New York, Praise inspected the plane seven times, including a check to the angle of the wings, and a quick conversation with the pilot and the co-pilot to make sure they are mentally adequate and able to fly the plane. No, he is not a perfectionist, he just doesn't want the plane to crash. Who knows, it might crash and explode! Or worse, if it takes a wrong swing, it might open up due to the pressure and maybe he would be one of those who drift out of it and fall to their deaths! Okay, okay, Praise knows he's Altophobic, but that isn't a bad thing. In fact, its a very common phobia, and most people have it. Even the most intelligent geniuses despised falling from millions of feet from the air and being smashed into a pulp upon slamming into the angry ground again! And soon the plane takes off, and he feels a sudden surge in his stomach. He had made sure his seatbelt is very tighttly strapped, and completely capable of supporting his weight. The majority of the journey passed ueventfully, although he puked several times when the plane did a sudden turn. .................... He takes a taxi from the airport and headed to Long Island. "How long will the journey take us to there?" he asks, patienately, although incredibly bored. "Ya know me lad, it kinda depend on da traffic ya know." the driver speaks with some horrible accent. "I dunnoh how long." "Minimum or maximum timings?" Praise questions. "Abou'a twen'a five minutes maximum, a twen'a two minimum or somethin'," the driver responds. Praise sighs, and lays back. He grips in his hand his backpack, which contains some necessary equipment: a compass (you'll never know), his "Theories and Discoveries" notebook, a flashlight, a toothbrush, his trusty pillow (he's had ti since he was 6), his water bottle, a map, a small jewel, and the wristband his best friend gave him. No, no, Praise never packs a phone. Or a video game. Those things are mere nuissances. He didn't take a watch or anything, he knows he'll be able to determine time through looking at the sun. Before he can make another comment, a huge projectile courses through the air and hits the car head on, exploding in a powerful mixture of fire and smoke. Praise is hit, and falls back from the force of the explosion. He hits the back of the car, and the car explodes. ....................... Praise opens his eyes, and looks around him. He sees nothing. Nothing but deep blackness that is. Scary blackness. He desperately screams, but his voice doesn't seem to go too far... There isn't a void ahead of him... Its different... Its like, he's in a dark room... How did he get in the dark room? he questions himself. He was in a car, a projectile just hit the car out of nowhere... Then, he must be... Got it. He kicks forward, and rapidly punches. He hears the sound of metal, which only proves his suspicion. He holds his leg back, and with a mighty kick... he hits metal again. Okay, that didn't go as he imagined. But at least he knows where he is. He's in the wreckage of the car. He spends the next half an hour just punching at the debris burying him. To no avail. He's always known he's not strong, but he's endurant. He can take a powerful punch.... and just tremble backwards and fall. But hey, he never winces or fliches... unless sent flying. Sigh. ''Thank does the only thing he has mastered. He meditates. He closes his eyes, and holds his fists together. ''Let go of your earthly tether. Enter the void. He thinks of all the nice things he's seen... his mother preparing his hot chocolate, staying with his best friend Leon-the only one to actually understand him-and playing chess with him. Its kinda the only things nice he can. He can try to unlock the chakras but he always gets stuck on the Earth chakra--fear. Its kinda annoying. How can anyone be devoid of fear? He never unlocked the chakra. He never got to do it. ........... He appears in a green meadow, as the feminine voice from before speaks to him. "Does thou require my assistance?" the voice whispers calmly. Praise turns around swiftly. "Yeah, I do! I need to get out of there!" "I can help thou. But thou's current situation is nothing. The true problem is outside. I can help you. Follow the green light, and it will guide thou." she whispers. "Green haven.." he remarks to her. "Yes. I cannot help thou any longer. I can only offer limited assistence, which is advice. That is all I can offer to thou." she voices, and the meadow disappears. "WAIT! COME BACK!" Praise's pleas go in vain. ............ He opens his eyes as something suddenly snatches the debris from over him. He gasps to see a huge creature standing over him. It looks like a huge gorilla with fiery blond fur, a huge fire erupting in its stomach. "Hey," Praise's eyes widen in horror, as he waves awkwardly. It slams its fingers together, forming a huge flaming boulder. Praise desperately looks around, and sees the people yelling and running off. "RUNAWAY BEAR!" Of course. Its the mist. Praise turns to the gorrilla creature, which chucks its boulder at him. He barely jumps, dodging. He jumps up the wreckage, and spots a bridge in the distance. He looks up, and sees a green flare. He takes off running, as several flaming boulders are sent towards him. ---- Next Chapter >> Category:Fanon Category:Ahmad15 Category:Thank's Stories Category:Unexpected (series) Category:Chapters